Angelic Memoir
by Liz Night-Cullen
Summary: When Bella become's a vampire, they meet a human girl, who has like, no friends, so they befriend her. Cliffhangery..XD
1. Proluge End

**Authors note: NO COMPLAINING! It's a Prologue** **deal with it! It's supposed to be short...so yeah. I don't want ANY reviews saying that its short..or complaining that its sooo short..I like it..so therefore, no one complains..and yeah..Its supposed to confuse you..XD REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Nor the shiny silver Volvo that I want soo bad.**

**Prologue. End.**

_Death makes Angels of us all, and gives us wings where we had shoulders, smooth as raven's claws. **- - Jim Morrison**_

I never thought it would end like this. Definitely not after finding a family. One that really cared. One that would only leave me behind, by continuing to live, and to stay young, as I grew older and would eventually die.

I looked down, blood covering my clothes. _My own blood_. If I really had to die, or, in truth, be murdered right now, like this, so be it.

She stood before me, the room dark, and uninviting, her teeth shining like white ivory. Why was the predator always so cunning and beautiful? Her eyes, no matter how frightening, were beautiful. Red, and greedy. How she'd had so much self-control to hold herself back, I had no idea.

That's when he walked in, and launched himself at her. Which was very unlike him, might I add.That was also the moment when I fell to the ground, from my own blood loss. The last thing I heard was her Angel yell fiercely, " Bella STOP!"

**A/N: You'll find everything out later...BUT..._JARCARGA_ PM or Email me..or something...and I may end up telling you..cuz I may need a bit of help..oh yeah..PEOPLE...REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW Please! I'll give you Cookies and cake and Ice-cream!**

**Playlist:**

**Hold Me Tonight... Angel One**

**ETWT Candelight remix... Cascada**

**Bad Boy...Cascada**

**Call Me When Your Sober...Evanescence**


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning

1**Authors note:** wo0T! Okay, for starters..I have finally written a 4 page chapter, which is an accomplishment for me. Also, I dyed my hair. Dark red. And, I got the best compliment from the worst person ever. XD He called me The worlds most Horrible person... XD..And five seconds later he called me a Gothic Angel. Both of those had me beaming. I know, I know, I'm psycho.. But the Gothic Angel part was soo cool. And no, I don't consider the Authors note part of my chapters..plus... I got a shiny silver car. That almost looks like a Volvo, but.. It's only a 2001 Ford Escort. Now.. On with the Chapter.. REVIEW!

_Dedicated to Stephanie Meyer, because we all love you, and Jarcarga, because we all love you too, and your stories are just as good as Stephanie's ._

**Chapter 1. Beginning.**

I couldn't stand it. The loud noise, busy traffic, tall buildings, and my inability to see the trees of even the park, from my room. All I got was a crappy of the building next to us.

I had to get out of here, go somewhere else, the city was driving me insane, especially since wherever I tended to park, just so happened to get me a ticket. Or the car towed.

So now, I had to take a Taxi-cab to JFK Airport, instead of my dad driving me there. All because I'd been borrowing his car. Just shoot me.

I glanced out my window, and immediately closed the blinds. I had the best view of the worst man alive. Or at least I thought he was. His wife thought Differently. Ah well, If she loves him...

"Belle! You'll miss your flight if you continue being this slow!" My Dad called. I could tell, however, that he did not want me to leave.

"Coming Dad!" I called, and grabbed my backpack and purse, taking my suitcase by the handle. I wheeled it down the hall, to the entry way.

My Dad stood at the door, his coat in hand. I'd had no idea he planned on coming with me. He probably just wanted to make sure I had my plane ticket.

We headed out of the apartment, and took, the elevator down to the street level, where a Taxi-cab was waiting. I looked at the yellow paint job, with the checkered print down the side, winding around to the other side.

I'd spent most of my life growing up in this city, and rarely ever left it, even to go visit my mom. She and I talked on the phone, and online as well. She was glad, now, that I was coming to live with her for a while.

I just hoped that I could find the gate during my lay-over in Chicago. So I could catch my flight to my destination. I of course had the two hour long lay-over and didn't have a laptop, to occupy my time.

The taxi didn't smell too bad, although I didn't remember climbing in. The seats weren't holey either. Odd how I'd never been in a Taxi until now, after living about sixteen years of my life in New York City.

I remembered the time my dad wouldn't let me go to school for about a month. That was in 2001. After September the Eleventh. He himself had driven me out of New York, to stay with my mom. We stayed there for two weeks, having a nice slow drive both ways, from New York to Washington and vice-versa.

As we passed building after building until we arrived at the airport, my dad and I stared out the windows, watching the people and the buildings pass. When we arrived, we checked my luggage in, and went through security. I don't think they liked my style... almost gothic. It made me happy that they actually let my dad through, so he could accompany me to the gate...terminal thing.

He didn't stay too long, but neither did I . He would have, if he didn't have to be somewhere. He handed me my ticket, and reassured me for the fiftieth time, that I could come home at any given time. It felt good to still have a home here, although I lived elsewhere.

Out the window it was calm, save for the planes, and the people moving around, directing planes, or loading luggage. It was so unusual for me to see, since I was used to busy streets, people shoving past each other on the sidewalk, and the horrendous parking.

Once on the plane, I turned my cell phone off, shoving it in my pocket, before putting my seat belt on and grabbing my book from my purse.

When the plane took off I barely noticed, save for the short announcement that came after reaching the proper elevation. Also, I barely remembered landing, until I was walking off the plane with my purse and backpack in hand.

I called my dad and told him when I'd made it to the gate I was supposed to be at, and that it was on time. Afterwards I called my mom, Vivian, and gave her the same information. Then I waited out the rest of my two long, boring hours, reading and staring out of the large window. It seemed like ages before I hopped aboard the flight to Seattle.

Halfway there I figured that my mom was already at the airport waiting for me in the luggage pickup area. Of course, it was a sensible thing to do.

When I arrived, I grabbed my bags , and climbed in the old beat up car with my mom. Later I figured I'd fallen asleep, and was waking up in the parking lot of my new home. I think the trees of the woods gave it away, and the other beat up cars, and the gloomy clouds. I looked at the beautiful dark green house, and couldn't help but smiling, but I had to look around.

I looked at the neighbors house and saw a very old red truck parked in the drive way. I remembered the house belonging to the Police Chief. I believe his name is Charlie Swan.

I guessed the truck was his daughters, having remembered hearing from my dad that she moved in with him. I wondered what she looked like. "Welcome home to Forks Belle." My mom said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Vivian," I said, grabbing my things, and heading inside, up to my room. My mom didn't care that I called her by her first name, or that I went straight to my room, we were used to it.

I looked at the Sage green walls, rustic blue comforter and burnt orange pillow cases. It was pretty, but would have to be redecorated red white and black. For my sake.

I got in my pajamas, and climbed in bed, willing myself to sleep.

**Authors note:** Okay so REVIEW and, I'll update probably today...turns out I had an idea in my head all along. XD No playlist today, because i'm late for school.. bYE!


	3. Chapter 2 Mike

1**Authors Note:** I rule. I hope. This is the Second Chapter I've gotten up in two days...hell, that I've written in two days. Wo0T! I'm so happy. And I would like you all to review. Plus..this is longer than the last Chapter, I've been doing good, finally got over writers block. Good! Now... on with the Chapter...Aha ha ha ...laughs at the chapter, and hands cookies out to everyone, and the people who reviewed last chapter

**Chapter 2. Mike.**

I awoke to the sound of rain in the middle of the night. I blinked, seeing a light outside, so I went to my window and looked out only to see rain and a shiny silver Volvo. Just great, now I couldn't get the car that I wanted. Maybe I'd go with a dark red convertible mustang instead. It made me glad to have the money for one.

When the lights f the Volvo turned off I went to bed, but found myself unable to sleep. Damn rain. I hoped I would get used to this soon. Maybe it was the silence that woke me, and not the rain. Ah well, all I knew was that it would take some getting used to.

Finally it became morning, though I could only tell by the clock on the wall. That's when I also noticed the laptop on the dresser. One simple word sounded in my head, and I quietly laughed. _Spoiled._ I always had been.

I waited until I heard Vivian moving around quietly out in the hall before getting dressed. I chose a black sweater, plaid black-white- and grey mini-skirt, black knee highs, and patented black leather Mary-Janes.

People had always said I looked good in black, but I think that's because I'm so pale, and my dark auburn hair didn't help much with the pale factor. I'd been told that it just made me even more beautiful.

My father told me I'd already been enrolled in school, so I'd brought my backpack with me. I left the room after doing my makeup which, of course, was all black, and headed down to the kitchen.

Vivian was waiting at the door to drive me to Forks High, when I met her at the door. It didn't take long to get there, and pick my schedule up. I noticed people shivering, making their way to class, all with sweaters, jeans, and thick coats on. Funny, I didn't think it was cold.

" Hey, you must be Isebelle," someone said, walking over to me.

"Belle."

"I'm Mike Newton," he said extending his hand. I shook it. "Need some help finding your classes?"

"Yes, please," I muttered, handing my schedule over to him. He smiled after looking my schedule over. "Well?" I asked.

"You got all your classes with me," he smiled. Oh _joy_, all day with this guy. "And also with Bella and Edward," He didn't seem too happy saying their names. I think I might like those two, if they kept him away.

"Bella and Edward?" I asked, in interest, and confusion. He just told me I'd see, and walked with me to class. Eww.

Once there, I walked to the teachers desk, and to my dismay, he introduced me. Nonetheless he called me Isabelle. I told him that my full name was Isebelle, but that I went by Belle. I took the only seat, which was in the back of the class, next to a stunningly beautiful girl. Next to her sat an even more gorgeous guy, who looked like he belonged in one of those movies as a seductive vampire. The sad thing was though, that I was paler than him... naturally.

"Is she..." I heard the girl next to me, whisper to the guy.

"No Bella, she's not," he answered, looking me over, like he was shocked and confused. I assumed he was Edward.

After class, Mike walked me to our next class, and by lunch I was ready to scream. I was being pawned over, talked to, and most of all, mike was trying to ask me out. On my first day at school. Mike Newton would not leave me alone, and the group, his group, made me sit with them. I was getting ready to just leave school, or go sit with Bella and the Cullen's . Apparently they ate isolated, like a family, with one friend. Edward was like 17 or 18, just like Bella, and I was 17.

I looked over at the Cullen's table, and longed to sit with them. Bella stuck out like a sore thumb, being darker than them, but she was still amazingly beautiful. Noticing her eyes upon me, I looked down making a thin sheet with my hair, to stare out of the corner of my eye.

She looked away too, talking to the girl next to her, Alice Cullen. Alice was sporting an Abercrombie and Fitch sweater, and also a pair of their jeans. She was sp pixie-like, and I absolutely adored her hair. Well, her look, but it did look good on her. I was probably considered Gothic in this school so far.

In my next class, I got to sit next to Bella, who sat next to Edward, who in turn sat next to Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. I liked it, I suppose, although they didn't really talk to me.

I looked up and saw Mike staring back at me, and sighed, looking back down at the desk. I could still feel him looking at me, so I purposely faked falling out of my chair. Bella stood up, and walked over to me, as did Mike and the Teacher."Are you okay?" she asked, holding her hand out for me. I took it, and she helped me up.

"I just hit me head. I'm fine" I said, lying about hitting my head. Bella looked at me confused, knowing I hadn't hit my head, and I glanced over at mike quickly, and back to her. She almost laughed, getting what I was trying to communicate.

The teacher made me go see the nurse, and Bella accompanied me, since the teacher said that only one person could come.

"So, is Mike actually getting on your nerves, I thought you'd be drooling over him as well," Bella chuckled.

"Eww. No. Not my type. I like Vampires. Now I think I'm going to puke. _Thanks a lot_. " I said the last bit sarcastically.

" You are the first person, besides Bella, who doesn't have a crush on Mike, and you already turned him down on your first day here," Edward said walking alongside Bella. They were cute together. Wait. Didn't the teacher tell Edward to stay in class? "I'm confused, Why did the teacher let you out of class?" I asked him.

"We all fell out of our chairs and hit our heads too," Alice said from behind. She was walking with Jasper. Bella smiled. And I laughed.

"Was it really that Fake?" I asked. They nodded.

Alice grabbed my schedule, and walked off, coming back a few minutes later with out it, explaining she got it signed and turned it in. I had a feeling we wouldn't be staying at school much longer, nonetheless, me going to the nurse for my fake injury.

Bella asked a question, that slightly stunned me, and was unable to have a perfect answer. Well two questions more like. 'Why are you so pale?' and 'Aren't you cold?' Just great, make me think."Well, I guess I'm pale because I don't like to be out in the sun. And, no I'm not really cold. Or at least, I'm always cold, I just have gotten used to it, so I don't really feel it anymore." I shrugged noticing Bella look at Edward with an ' I told you so' look. Now my turn to ask the questions. "Why are you guys," I indicated to the Cullen's, "so pale? And do you believe in Vampires?"

They smiled at my questions like they knew something. They said the same reason as me, for the first question, and then Bella started with the second question. "Well, I've always wanted to be a vampire, so yeah, I believe."

The others answered with a yes, well, Jasper answered with a 'Hell yes!' but, still, same thing. I wanted to get to know them, and hopefully, they wanted to get to know me too. Bella and Alice really seemed interested in me. Edward and Jasper were just being quiet. I didn't realize that we were walking in the parking lot, until we were standing in front of the same shiny silver Volvo I'd seen the night before. Only Edward and Bella were there, Alice and Jasper were at a different shiny car.

Bella climbed in the front passenger seat, Edward in the drivers seat, and I climber in the back seat, behind Edward when they told me to hop in. "So Belle where do you live?" Edward asked.

"Um, I think next door to the Police Chief..." I trailed off at Edwards soft chuckling, and Bella beaming. "Whats so funny?"I asked confused.

Bella turned around, "Its just cool. I'm his daughter, so I live with him. Isn't that great?" My jaw dropped, but I quickly shut my mouth, and smiled out the window.

"Holy Shit! Why are you driving so fast!"I nearly yelled. Edward just explained that he loved speed.Okay, if he wants to die, he can, but not with me in the car. The tree's sped by and it wasn't long, until we pulled up in front of Bella's house. Two minutes. Yeah, she definitely was my neighbor.

I had a feeling she wasn't home too often, but at the Cullen's. It didn't bother me, it was her life. "Belle, do you believe in Vampires? You asked us earlier, and I was just wondering," Bella asked interested.

"Yeah, when you said you'd always wanted to be one, it made me happy, because so have I, I just love them." I said slowly and happily. Bella smiled, but I couldn't really see Edward's face at the moment.

I thought of something, off topic. "Mike is annoying and idiotic, and I think Jessica is jealous of me." I laughed, along with Edward and Bella at my random comment.

**Authors note: **Please review.

**Playlist**:

**Evanescence**- yes, that all I listened to. But, all of her songs.. XD well, most. XD


End file.
